The Aftermath
by moomoolilly
Summary: Prue had a secret, one that didn't die with her. What hapens when the charmed ones start to put together the pieces, and could it have anything to do with the little girl in the class Paige teaches at magic scool.
1. Chapter 1

Paige looked at the clock. It was almost one. She promised she would be home by one. She knew she was only an orb away, but she had so much work to do. She got stuck teaching a history of magic course in magic school for the ninth graders. She had ten more essays to grade. All of them had been boring so far. The topic was the influence of magic on America. Too an ordinary person America was founded by Columbus thinking he was in India, but any witch knew that Columbus' boat had been turned away from Asia by demons, and he had happened to hit America. Their were many historical stories that only witches knew. Like how Van Gogh actually meant to paint portraits, and still lives, but a warlock cursed his eyes which eventually creating the 'abstract' style of art. Paige was hoping her students would tap into those stories, but most had talked about the witch trials, and other obvious stories. She could tell none of them went to the library and researched this.

"Paige!" Paige turned to see Leo a bit later.

"Yeah" Paige said.

"Piper wanted me to come get you. It's almost two" Leo said. Paige looked at the clock. Time flew by when you have to read ten of the same papers.

"Tell her sorry, but I'm grading my last paper." Paige said.

"It's Phoebe's birthday party." Leo said.

"I'll be home in ten minutes." Paige said looking at her last paper. It was by a student named Rebecca. The girl always sat in the back and kept her head down. She was pretty, and smart too, but she didn't have many friends. Paige began reading her essay, and was so impressed she spent almost a half hour going over it. The girl had put in Columbus, and even gone further to explain how Queen Isabella had been under a spell to make her say yes to Columbus' trip. She even told how Bill Gates was stuck in an elevator with three muses then went home to create the apple computer. This girl must have spent hours on this paper. Paige was impressed. She gave her an A.

"I'd better go." Paige said looking at the clock. It was two thirty. Piper was going to kill her. Just then their was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called. It was Rebecca.

"I was wondering if you graded my paper" Rebecca asked.

"It was amazing. You got an A" Paige said.

"Um, I was told that I was supposed to schedule an appointment with you also" Rebecca said quietly. Paige was also the guidance councilor, the principal, and the assistant librarian. She needed to find some help.

"How about tomorrow before class." Paige said. She was trying to hurry this along. Rebecca nodded, and Paige orbed out.

"Paige, I'm going to kill you. Get downstairs now!" Piper yelled at her as Paige orbed into her room.

"What were you doing in here?" Paige asked.

"Waiting for you" Piper said.

"Sorry, work" Paige said.

"Just get your but down there." Piper said. Paige took off her robe, and went outside. The house was stormed with people. Phoebe was in the living room talking to Sheila and Daryl. Paige joined them.

"Hey, you made it" Phoebe said.

"Happy Birthday. Yeah, I got held up at work." Paige said.

"Don't worry about it." Phoebe said. She was in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this about?" " Paige asked. She was sitting on the chair in her office. Rebecca was on the other side of the desk playing with her finger nails. Paige could tell she was nervous.

"I still haven't received my powers" Rebecca said quietly.

"How old are you?" Paige asked.

"Almost fourteen." Rebecca said.

"Shouldn't you be in eight grade?" Paige asked.

"No, I skipped a grade" she said

"Oh" Paige said.

"With no power, and no friends you have a lot of time for studying" Rebecca said. Paige felt sorry for the girl. She knew the other kids teased her. She assumed now it was because of her lack of power.

"Well, could it have been binded?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Rebecca said.

"Can you recite spells?" Paige asked.

"Yeah just no active power." Rebecca said.

"Hmm, are you sure you just haven't discovered it yet." Paige asked. It was odd for a girl of her age not to have her powers yet.

"Positive. My sister who's only ten got them yesterday." Rebecca said.

"Ten?" Paige asked.

"Ten months" Rebecca clarified.

"Oh, I'll have to look into this" Paige said. She took some notes on Rebecca. She'd check the book on missing power. Rebecca was thirteen, pretty small, and shy. She was smart and perceptive. She had dark brown hair with a bit of red in it, and seemed generally like able.

"Thanks" Rebecca said as the bell rang.

"No problem. Now your late" Paige said. Rebecca looked scared.

"I'm kidding" she said. Rebecca smiled weakly.She walked out into her history class. Rebecca followed. That night Paige referenced the book on missing powers. There were three pages onit. One option could have been that they were stolen. That looked like the most reasonable answer. So the next day in class she called Rebecca to her office.

"Do you think I could take you to my house today after school. I think I might be able to do a spell to call your powers." Paige said.

"I've already tried." Rebecca said.

"Me and my sisters have a lot of power. I think we'd be able to make it work." Paige said.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I'd be allowed." Rebecca said.

"Why don't I talk to your mom." Paige said.

"Alright" Rebecca said. She thanked her and left.

The next night after work Paige stopped by Rebecca's house. She knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" A lady said opening the door. She was short and fat. She wore bright red lipstick and had bleached blonde hair. The look on her face was angry, and she easily intimidated Paige. Paige understood why Rebecca was so shy.

"I'm here about Rebecca" Paige said.

"The little waste. We pay good money for her to go to that magic school, and no power. Not a bit." The lady rambled.

"I think I can help her" Page said.

"Good luck." The lady said.

"Could I try?" Paige asked.

"Sure take the little rat" the lady said.

"Becca, get over here now!" the lady yelled.

"I'm doing homework." Rebecca yelled back.

"I don't care. Now do you want to be grounded?" she called. Rebecca came over immediately.

"Paige" she said surprised to see her. She didn't actually think she'd come by. She'd gotten used to disappointment.

"I'll have her back by nine" Paige said.

"You better because she has chores to do."the lady yelled. Then she slammed the door.

"Thanks" Rebecca said. On the drive to Paige's house she began to grow excited. The prospect of finally getting her power was exciting to her.

"Hey, I've seen this place. The Halliwell manor." Rebecca said.

"Yup" Paige said.

"I knew you were a Halliwell, but not one of The Halliwell's" Rebecca said. She got even more excited.If the charmed ones could save the world they could definitely get her powers.

* * *

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" Paige asked leading Rebecca through the front door.

"I'm fine, thanks though" she smiled. She just wanted her powers.

"Why don't you just wait here, and watch some tv. I'm going to get my sisters. Is that okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. She flipped on the tv. This was the first time she'd watched tv in ages. Her mother wouldn't let her. The tv was for adults, as her mother said, and she wasn't an adult.

"Piper, Phoebe" Paige said going into the attic. Piper was flippiing through the book with Phoebe behind her.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"I brought that girl I told you about over." Paige said.

"Paige, we don't even know here. Are you sure it's safe to bring her here?" Piper asked being protective.

"She's my top student, and she couldn't hurt a fly." Paige said. Piper calmed down a bit because she trusted Paige, but she was still worried.

"I'll go down and get her you set up." Phoebe said. She wanted to see this girl for herself, and maybe get a read on her.

"Hi," Phoebe said coming down the stairs. The girl jumped a bit and shut off the tv. Phoebe came closer, and sensed fear. A lot of it.

"Are you one of Paige's sisters?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm Phoebe." Phoebe said.

"Rebecca, you can call me Becca" she said. Phoebe still could only sence fear, but she could tell their was something underneeth it. She tryed but she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked at the little girl. She couldn't possibly be evil. She was small with long red brown hair and large eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid. We'll help you" Phoebe said taking her hand and leading her to the attic.

"Sory, I'm just nervous" Becca said. Phoebe could feel the girls hand trembling under hers. Sudenly she was shook into a premonition.

"_Phoebe! Piper! PAige!" Becca was yelling. She ran through the door of the manor._

_"You came back" Phoebe said seeing her. She was still in pajamas and it looked early._

_"I was a little scared sory." Becca said_

_"I understand. We shouldn't have just thrown that at you." Phoebe said. _

_"I've never had a real normal family" Becca said._

_"Were hardly normal" Phoebe laughed._

_"Well, a lot better than my old one." Becca said._

_"Yeah, but they weren't technically your family we are, and we want to take care of you" Phoebe said. Becca sat down._

_"Thanks,Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe" Becca said smiling._

_"No problem" Phoebe said._

_"Besides I was kickjed out once they realized they have no legal way to get my money." Becca said looking down obviously scared that they'd try another way._

_"Don't wory, sweetie. They won't touch you again." Phoebe said putting her arm around her._

"Paige!" Becca was yelling. Phoebe had fallen down the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Paige said rushing down the stairs. Phoebe lay at the bottom.

"I'm okay" she said getting up. Sometimes particularly long premonitions had some bad effects.

"What happened?" Paige asked as Phoebe tried to sit up.

"Premonition" Phoebe said.

"Triggered by me?" Becca asked.

"Yeah" Phoebe said. Not sure if she should tell her right away.

"Look I'm sory to have caused you all this trouble." Becca said looking down.

"No no, you didn't do anything" Paige said.

"I should go" she said.

"No, don't wory about it." Phoebe said.

"Come on let's go get your powers" Paige said following them upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I'm just not meant to have powers" Becca said disapointedly after they did the second spell.

"Let me take you home, and we'll try again later. We just need to do some more research." Paige said. She took Becca's hand and orned to her house.

"Your late" Becca's mom said opening the door.

"I'm sory. It's my fault." Paige said looking at her watch. They were only five minutes late.

"Go start sweeping, I'll give you your punishment later" Becca's mom said pushing her into the house.

"I'm sory, don't punish her. My sister feighnted." Paige said. Becca's mom just looked at her then slammed the door. Paige orbed home. She needed to talk with her sisters.

"Paige, oh thank god. I've needed to tell you all night!" Phoebe said as she saw the blue lights infront of her morph into Paige.

"What? about the prominition?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" Piper said.

"You told her already?" Paige asked.

'I had to" Phoebe said.

"I take it that was the ten minute trip to the bathroom" Paige said.

"Yeah, Becca has some secrets" Phoebe said

"What did you see?" Paige asks sitting down.

"I'm her aunt." Phoebe says

"So that means.." Paige said drifting off thinking.

"She's not my kid" Piper said. She only had Wyatt and Chriss who were both with their dad up there tonight.

"I've never been pregnant" Paige said as they both looked at her.

"Paige," Phoebe said.

"Are you kidding when I met you guys I was only twenty two" Paige said

"I only lost my virginity like six years before" Paige said

"You were sixteen" Piper raised an eyebrow at her.

"Prue was too" Phoebe said.

"Prue" Piper said.

"Oh no" Phoebe said.

"Not only now do we have to tell her that that's not her real family, but that her mothers dead." Piper said

"I'm sure she won't be to pissed to find that her family isn't her real family" paige said. She saw how tat mom had treated her, and even though she never saw her hit her back when she worked as a social worker she met with a lot of abusive parents.

"I saw that too" Phoebe said.

"The people she lives with only have her because aparently she has a large trust fund." Piper said. Phoebe told her everything about her vision.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige elled.

"I tried. He's busy." Piper said gloomily. She missed her husband.

"What is it?" Leo asked orbing down.

"So you respond to her" Piper said standing up.

"Piper, sweety. I'm sory, but there's a big thing upthere" Leo said.

"Is that thing a person." Paige asked.

"Yes, what do you know?" Leo asked.

"Tell us what you know first?" Piper said.

"Well, a new witch came onto radar, and she's very powerful." Leo said.

"Rebecca Smith?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" Leo nodded.

"She's in my class, and she was here tonight" Paige said

"Well, what's going on uptheir with her?" Piper asked.

"She has very powerful powers, but she doesn't have them. We think a demon took them, but those types of powers in the wrong hands can do serious damage." Leo said.

"How powerful?" Paige asked.

"More powerful than us?" Phoebe asked.

"Individualy, yes, but as the charmed ones together no" Leo said

"Well, she did come from the most powerful charmed one" Piper said.

"Prue, how did you know?' Leo asked.

"I had a premonition." Phoebe said. Leo nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"You had to figure it out on your own, and until now she wasn't even a witch, but somebody activated her powers" Leo said.

"That was us" Paige nodded looking at the ground.

"Well, we don't know who has them." Leo says.

"Can't she just recite a spell to get lost powers?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but who ever has them will be pissed" Leo says

"I'll have her come back here tomarow" Paige says

"I'll check the book" Piper says going upstairs.

"We'll regroup tomarow" Phoebe says going upstairs to sleep. Paige goes upstais to sleep too, but she's up almost all night thinking about the poor girl.

* * *

"What happened Smith, get into a fight with your miror?" A boy named Adam laughs as Rebecca comes into the class. Paige makes a mental note to take off points.

"Class calm down. I have your essays" Paige says. Everyone sits down, and Paige hands back all the papers. When she gets to Becca she puts it on her desk. Becca looks down at the A and smiles.

"Ms. Halliwell, I don't think it's fair that Becca can wear a hood and no one else can" Adam says raising his hand.

"He's right" paige sys to Becca. She looks down and slides off her jacket. One of her arms is heaily bandaged, and her left eye is black along with various other cuts. Paige finishes teaching the class then holds Becca after.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Nothing" Becca says looking down.

"You can tell me, was it your mom?" Paige asked.

"I have to go" Becca says picking up her bag, and putting her jacket back on.

"Leeo, can you come by after school today. I want to take you back to my place. I think we can get you your powers" paige says

"Fine" Becca says rushing out.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here" Becca says coming into Piage's office at the end of the school day. She finished her homework during study hall and had an hour untill her mother expected her home because she usually stayed after to use the library.

"Alright" Paige said taking her hand. Becca winced. Paige orbed them back to the manor then took a look a her hand.

"Leo!" Paige called.

"What?" Leo asked coming down the stairs

"Can you heal her?" paige asked.

"I'm okay" Becca said recoiling from Paige's grasp.

"No, it's no problem." Leo said coming over. becca reluctantly put her arm out. Leo healed her palm, and the started to take off the bandage on her arm.

"Were you hit with a fire ball?" Leo asked.

"No, I burnt myself making dinner" Becca said hesitantly. Leo healed her and looked at Paige.

"You want to go watch some more tv while we set up?" Paige asked.

"Sure" Becca nodded.

"Truth spell?" Leo asked.

"I think she'll tell us in time" Paige said.

"We don't have time" Leo said.

"Fine" Paige said going upstairs. Her sisters were waiting in the attic.

"Truth spell" Paige said. Phoebe nodded in agreemnet. Piper flipped to the page in the book and found the spell. They all recited it together.

"I'll get her" Paige said going downstairs. Becca looked so relaxed watching tv. She laughed, then noticed paige. She shut off the tv and got up.

"You ready?" Paige asked.

"I'm scared" Becca said

"Don't wory" Paige said.

"So someone stole your powers" Piper said.

"How do you kow?" Becca asked.

"The elders" Leo said.

"Do you have any clue who it would be?" Paige asked.

"Cloe, my mom" Becca said. She looked a tlittle pale.

"Does she ever hurt you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, she threw a fireball at me yesterday for being late" Rebecca said.

"I have to use the bathroom." Rebecca said running downstairs. Paige ran after her to make sure she wasn't going to leave. when she saw her go into the bathroom she went upstairs.

"I knew it" Phoebe said.

"Poor girl. She can't go back there." Piper said.

"She is our niece" Phoebe said.

"What should we do?" Paige asked looking up at her older sisters.

"We need to get her powers back to her, then you guys should talk" Leo said.

"Okay" Paige nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to the elders" Leo said orbing off.

"I'm back" Becca said standing in the door post.

"Okay, stand in the center of the rug" Piper said. She lit the candles they had placed earlier. Then she and her sisters all gathered hands and recited the spell. Sparkling lights came into the room and covered Rebecca.

"Thank you so much" she said standing up. She could feel the powers enter her.

"No problem, now we need to talk" Paige said.

"I got to get home" Becca said looking at her watch.

"No, you can stay here." Piper said.

"I'm late. She's going to kill me." Becca sid looking scared.

"But were your aunts" Phoebe yelled as the girl orbed off.

"She can orb" Piper said surprised.

"I guess I'll talk to her on monday" Paige said, but she didn't know how she would survive the weekend.

* * *

"Sory, I'm late." Becca said coming through the front door of her house. She was a little dizzy from orbing. She had never done it before. Also she adn't eaten since lunch two days ago. That was part of her punishment.

"Rebecca! I expected you over an hour ago!" Cleo yelled at her.

"I'm sory" Rebecca cried. She knew she was about to be hit.

"Where were you?" Cleo asked. Becca knew better than to tell her.

"I was at the halliwell's getting my power" she said. She'd meant to say she was at the library. She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew she'd have to pay for it. She felt her cheek sting as Cleo slapped her.

"You knew I was using those powers!" Cleo said.

"You stole my powers" Rebecca said backing up.

"I raise you. I get those powers!" Cleo said raising her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? Everyone made fun of me for not having them." Rebecca said starting to cry.

"Don't be a baby" Cleo said bringing out her arm to hit Rebecca. Rebecca blocked it, but se knew immeadeatly that was the wrong thing to do.

"Oh, I'm going to get you" Cleo said. She came bareling at Rebecca. SRebecca put her arms out and suddenly she hit a fireball at Cleo.

"You little-" Cleo said as her whole body went up in flames.

"Oh no" Becca said looking at the pile of ash that was her mom. She heard her sister cry in the living room. She ran in to see her turning into a demon. Then it blinked off. rebecca orbed back to the Halliwell's anran through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting at the table in pajamas drinking tea and talking when Rebecca burst in.

"Help" she said. Paige got up, and Rebecca jumped into her arms. Becca was so small and light that Paige could lift her. Paige could feel her trembling. She hugged her tighter and brought her to the table. Prue pulled up another chair for her, but Becca wouldn't let go of Paige. Paige just let her sit in her lap.

"You were right." Becca said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Cleo wasn't my mom. She was a demon, and so was my sister." Becca said wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked touching her arm. Phoebe was sucked into another premonition, she saw everything that had happened.

"I killed her, and my baby sister, who surprise is like an old man worlock orbed away" Becca said still shaking.

"Did Cleo have your powers?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, she stole them, and I knew all along, but I wouldn't admit it to myself." Becca said.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Becca said, "I have no where to go, and now my baby sister is after me!"

"You canlive here. I mean you are our neice" Phoebe said.

"What did you see in your first premonition?" Becca asked.

"This but a bit diffrent, and you told us that you were kicked out because she couldn't get your money." Phoebe said.

"You cast a truth spell too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Guilty" Phoebe said

"Well, I guess I have to tell you. My dad left when I was a baby. He left me some money, well a lot, and since then I grew up with my mom. The only reason she keeps me was because she thought she was going to get my money. But last year she found out she couldn't touch my money because she isn't my biological mom. Which was a total shock to me, and ever since then it's been hell at home." Rebecca said.

"Well,our sister was your mom." Piper said.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Paige said getting an idea.

"Yeah" Becca said nodding. Paige went upstairs and called for Prue. She herself had never met Prue.

"You must be Paige" Prue said stepping out from the circle.

"Yeah" I nod. We go downstairs together. Becca stands up and runs to hug her mother.

"You are so beautiful,I have't hugged you since you were a baby." Prue smiled.

"I can't believe it." Becca said.

"I've been watching you your entire life, but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you." Prue smiled at her daughter.

"So who's the dad?" Phoebe asked. Piper ave her a look.

"Like you weren't curious too." Phoebe said.

"Andy"Becca and Prue said at the same time.

"When he died he left me everything. I've always known." Becca said.

"Why did you never tell us?" Piper asked.

"You'd find out in time." Prue smiled.

"Things are going to be much better for you now." Prue said to her daughter.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all said together.

* * *

The end. Hope you enjoyed. I know it was short, but if you liked it you can check out my other stories. 


End file.
